


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

by lovelessinmanhattan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, really late christmas fic!, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessinmanhattan/pseuds/lovelessinmanhattan
Summary: I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to realise that I never actually celebrated Christmas this year. I guess I lost track of the days with nobody around. I ended up just sitting in my pyjamas, drinking cocoa and eating leftover scones for dinner. I watched a movie in front of the heater, just like Baz and I always do.That whole day would have been so much better with him. Maybe we can still make it better, even though the day has come and gone. There’s always tomorrow, right? Or I should say, this evening.I think there’s still time to celebrate with Baz. But only if I hurry.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpanoply](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpanoply/gifts).



> a huge thanks to @Liz_Cavs11 for beta reading!

**SIMON**

Christmas has never been my favourite holiday. Not that I have a favourite.

I’ve always spent it alone. Well, not always, but for a long time.

I used to spend it at Agatha’s house, when we were still together. I hadn’t really wanted to at first, but went along with it anyways. I figured it was better than sulking around the halls of Watford all holiday. And besides, it was nice to have a place to go. Christmas wasn’t anything special in the homes, so getting to experience a proper celebration was always enjoyable.

And then Agatha broke up with me. 

I almost stayed at Watford, since she told me I probably shouldn’t come over, but then I ended up on Baz’s doorstep instead. Not long after that, he kissed me and told me he had always loved me. He flipped my whole world around, Baz did. And I liked it a lot. 

I was too scared to spend Christmas at his house, though. His family scares me shitless, even though it’s been years since everything happened. I don’t think Baz blames me for saying no whenever he asks. I can tell he dreads going home for the holidays.

Penny has been nice enough to spend Christmas at our flat the past few years. She went home this year, at her mum’s request, so it was just me. It wasn’t as bad as I’d thought it’d be. I didn’t mind the quiet, and I had more room to stretch my wings. 

I’ll admit that I was lonely while everyone was gone. 

I missed Penny.

I missed Baz. 

He’ll be here soon, though. He’s coming home today, and I’ve never been more excited to see him. Reuniting with Baz is always really good, and it gives me the same feeling my magic did. (The good magic, that is.) It’s fucking amazing when I can finally hold him and kiss him, and run my fingers through his hair.

It makes me wish we could be together all the time. It hurts too much when he leaves. I never want him to.

I wish he didn’t have to go home. I wish he could stay here instead, with me. I think he wants that, too. So I don’t know why he keeps leaving.

They’re not horrible, though, is the thing. And I know when you’re a family you should probably pop in every now and again, but Baz is always so exhausted when he comes home that it hardly seems worth it to keep visiting. 

I hope he at least had a good Christmas. I know it’s hard for him to go back and forth, and even though his family isn’t  _ that  _ bad, I know he struggles to be around them for too long, especially when he’s alone.

He messaged me at midnight on Christmas, saying how he wished we could’ve spent it together. And maybe we still can… 

I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to realise that I never actually celebrated Christmas this year. I guess I lost track of the days with nobody around. I ended up just sitting in my pyjamas, drinking cocoa and eating leftover scones for dinner. I watched a movie in front of the heater, just like Baz and I always do.

That whole day would have been so much better with him. Maybe we can still make it better, even though the day has come and gone. There’s always tomorrow, right? Or I should say, this evening.

I think there’s still time to celebrate with Baz. But only if I hurry. 

**BAZ**

I’m starting to think taking the train was a mistake. I’m cold and it’s crowded, and I still have another hour until I’m due at the station.

But at least I’m going in the opposite direction of where my family is. If I had to be there any longer than necessary, I’m not sure I’d be able to make it without draining someone.

Being with my family for the holidays has gotten easier every year. Father didn’t mind when Simon was there (he was sure I was plotting) and I’ve done well enough at uni that he didn’t feel like being an arse and bothering me about school.

It was different this year. So horrible and so fucking different, and I don’t know what I could’ve done that made it that way.

Father had asked me what my plans for the future were. I answered him truthfully, hoping that he wouldn’t overreact. I told him I didn’t know what I wanted to do, so I was going to keep teaching violin lessons until I figured something else out.

He seemed fine at first, but it didn’t take long for him to lash out.

He claimed that I was stuck on Simon, that I’ve been too focused on him and not my studies. He said that I have more important things to worry about, and that I should be preparing for greatness, whatever the fuck that means.

It’s all rubbish, everything he said. He’s wrong about me, and about Simon, and what I end up doing with my life does not concern him.

I lashed out at him to drop it, and he did, thankfully, once Daphne came back with cups of tea and biscuits on a silver tray.

_ "Basilton, you have more important things to be concerned with. Not that boy.” _

_ "Don’t disappoint me. Don’t disappoint your mother.” _

_ "Leave that poor boy alone, Basilton. He’s too much for you to handle.” _

His crude comments wore me down, just like they do every year. They hurt me. 

They make my heart hurt for Simon.

He’s such a good person, and I can’t believe my father doesn’t see that. Should I have expected him to? I’m not sure, but I wanted him to. I thought he might, after all these years. Simon visits enough, and Daphne has taken quite a liking to him. Why not my father?

It doesn’t matter, though. Not right now.

Not when I’m on a train to see Simon, who I’ve missed even more.

I spent every dreadful minute with my family thinking about how much better it would all be if Simon was there with me. How much easier it would be. Father would never say anything in front of him, so I’d be spared from his daily lectures and criticisms. It would be bloody heaven. 

Even if they did happen, Simon would be there for me. He’d be there to hold me and remind me that everything will be okay, that the two of us will be okay.

I was afraid for a long time that we wouldn’t be. 

Everything changed so fast after we graduated from Watford. Simon blocked me out, pushed me away, and I didn’t do anything to try and be there for him. I just let it happen.

I almost lost him. He almost got away, but one night, we were angry and upset, and the words just came out. I hadn’t meant to say them. But Simon had stopped, looked at me. And then he said it back.

I had confessed my love to Simon Snow. He kissed me. He told me he loved me, too. That he didn’t want to lose me, and that he never did. 

I don’t know if we’d be where we are today if that never happened.

I’m glad it did, though, because I still have Simon. I still get to kiss his lips and his moles, and run my hands through his soft, golden curls. I get to profess my love to him every single day, and it’s the most wonderful thing in the world. 

_ He _ is the most wonderful thing in this world. 

The train lurches to a stop, and I grab my suitcase from overhead, setting it down on the floor. I pop the handle and I’m on the streets in no time, making my way to Simon and Penny’s flat. 

My back is sore and my feet ache and I’ve never been this cold. My family has led me to exhaustion and I think I need to sleep like the dead to feel rejuvenated again. 

The promise of bronze hair in my fingers and my back against the heater keeps my feet moving along. I don’t stop walking until I’m inside his building, waiting for the lift to arrive. There’s a quiet noise a moment later, and I step inside. 

The doors open once I reach the right floor and I pull my suitcase through the corridor until I finally arrive at the door.

I knock.

There’s a jingling of latches and then I hear the door click, and there’s Simon, grinning at me like a numpty. His cheeks are red, and I can feel the warmth radiating from his body.

“Baz,” he says, almost breathlessly.

“Simon,” I say. “Can I come inside?”

He nods, and steps aside. 

**SIMON**

I’ve never been to the shops this much.

It took three trips, one of which was an hour and a half, to get everything that I needed. But it was worth it. The look on Baz’s face made it worth all the struggle.

The flat has been transformed into a winter wonderland. 

I put fairy lights on the ceiling and turned the lights off, so everything is much dimmer and softer than usual. There’s paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, garland hanging from the counter, and stockings hanging in front of the fireplace. There’s a plastic tree in the corner, which I decorated with some of Penny’s old bobbles. I also found the presents Baz was hiding for me and put those under the tree, along with the ones I bought him whilst I was out shopping.

“Simon,” Baz says, slowly stepping inside. He’s looking all around the flat, taking it all in. “This is gorgeous. How did you manage to do it all?”

“Magic,” I respond, waggling my eyebrows at him. “Joking. I dunno, I just did it.”

“Wait, are those candles?” he asks. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot they were there.”

Baz shakes his head at me. “It’s a miracle you’ve not burned the house down yet. Especially with your wings.”

I know Baz is right, but I just shrug at him. I was too busy thinking about decorating the flat to remember that my wings have a tendency to knock stuff over all the time. But Baz doesn’t focus on that for too long, and he quickly settles in for the night. He drops his bags off in my room, and then I take his hand and lead him to the sofa. We both take a seat.

“Simon, what’s all of this for?” Baz asks me. He’s rubbing the palm of my hand, and he leans forward to press a kiss to my forehead.

I feel myself relax a little.

“I know Christmas is hard for you,” I tell him. “And for me. Being alone isn’t fun, and I’m sure being with your family isn’t any better.”

“You’re right about that,” he murmurs, resting his head against the back of the sofa. “It was the same as always. Father disapproves of everything I do, it seems.”

“He’s gotten better, though, yeah?”

“Yeah, he has. But still, it’s not fun. It usually isn’t.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” I say, pulling Baz closer to my side, and gently kissing his temple. “But I thought we could celebrate the holidays together. Here. Just you and I. And the flat was looking a bit dull, so I decorated, and I think it livens up the place.”

Baz smiles, and nods at me. “I think it’s perfect.”

He’s still rubbing my palm, and he’s got his head on my shoulder now. I wrap my wings around us, and we stay like that for a while.

Just the two of us, together.

“It should be this way forever,” Baz says, his voice muffled as he leans closer to press kisses all over my neck.

“It should.”

He looks up at me. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” I nod. “I want it to be.”

“Me too.”

**BAZ**

Simon Snow is magic.

It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t have actual powers. It takes more to be magic than just that. It takes kindness and patience. A good heart and soul. A caring and gentle being.

Simon Snow is all of that. He’s all of that, and even more.

He knows me, he pays attention to detail. He wants the best for me, and works to be the best because he wants to be that for me. He always makes sure that I’m loved and accounted for, and he’ll stick up for me no matter what. 

I don’t know if there is anyone else in the universe who is as good as Simon Snow.

He’s the sun of my world, and he brings light to everything he touches. He  _ is  _ my world, the stars, and everything that inhabits it.

He is mine, and I’m never letting him go.

“I love you, Simon Snow,” I whisper into his ear. “That won’t ever change.”

He grins at me, one of those stupid grins I find endearing. “I love you too, Basil. Can I open a present now?”

I laugh at him. “Of course you can.”

He kisses me, long and soft.

It’s perfect. 

He is perfect.

This is perfect. 

“Merry Christmas, Baz.”

“Merry Christmas, Simon.”


End file.
